Escuela de Héroes y Villanos: Dupont
by Lisett Salvin
Summary: Escuela para héroes y villanos Dupont no es una simple escuela que enseña a otros a protegerse y artes marciales requeridas para ser un héroe o un villano... Ángeles y Demonios , Monstruos y demás criaturas se juntan en esta peculiar escuela para cumplir un sueño de ser defensor o atacante de la justicia. (Lenguaje vulgar, escenas lime, Gore).
1. Prologo y fichas

Creditos a ChiNoMiKo por crear tan lindos chicos y a Beemoov por producirlo y dejarlo jugar

* * *

-¡AHHHHGGGG!-Un grito desesperado se escucho en un callejón.-¡ALGUIEN AYU-

-Calla tu puta boca, jodido idiota… ¿No querías sexo?...-una chica de cabellera celeste y ojos verdes que se veían detrás de una máscara de color blanca con una sonrisa le hablaba al hombre que estaba corriendo, la chica lo perseguía por encima de los edificios. Remato al hombre cuando bajo y callo al frente.

-¡POR FAVOR!, ¡¿QUIERES DINERO?!, ¿DROGAS? –la chica de cabello celeste chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta, miro por el rabillo de su ojos y sonrió por dentro de la máscara.

-No quiero nada… solo…-saco su espada la cual estaba atrás de su espalda.-Dame tu vida y estamos a mano…-le dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre.

No estaba loca.

No quería que se hiciera justicia por manos de simples humanos que se dejan llevar por el dinero.

No… Iba a perdonar a aquel que huyo cobardemente después de matar a su hermano…

* * *

-¡ **Gore!-**

* * *

Se acercó con rapidez y se subió arriba del hombre. No decía nada, no diría nada… solo acerco la espada al cuello del hombre y despacio empezó a cortarlo, viendo como el hombre seguía gritando y pidiendo piedad. Eso hizo que abriera la boca para gritarle.

-¿Piedad?...-cortó con fuerza, haciendo que el hombre botara sangre por la boca mientras se escuchaba como intentaba hablar pero el corte en su cuello se le hacía imposible. Bajo la espada manchada de sangre al corazón del hombre y la clavo con fuerza, haciendo que el hombre muriera instantáneamente. Aunque estaba muerto seguía apuñalando al hombre, su máscara empezaba a cubrirse de salpicaduras rojas.

-¡Pides piedad!, ¡¿Crees que podrías convencerme con malditas lágrimas de cocodrilo maldito asqueroso!?-

La chica se levantó y saco su espada. Tomo su pistola y le disparó en la frente, ya estaba muerto, ella lo sabía, pero… ese deseo de vengarse era tanto que aún podía ver la asquerosa cara de ese hombre cuando acabo con sus sueños de ser una chica que tuviera una vida normal y además ser virgen.

Podía sentir como la sangre que ese dia salía por su intimidad le hacía ver un mundo lleno de asquerosos hombres y de mujeres que solo buscaban el dinero. Sentía lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos y seguía jalando el gatillo, pero la cabeza del hombre estaba más que desecha por tantas balas; Además las balas se habían agotado.

* * *

 **-Fin del Gore- *Es corto, pero es el inicio aún***

* * *

-Está muerto… déjalo.-Esa voz que la tranquilizaba hizo que pudiera bajar el arma, después un chico bajo de los edificios, un chico de apariencia transparente.

Tenía el mismo color de ojos que la chica, pero el cabello era rubio, parecía un ángel según los ojos de la chica, tomo el cuerpo del hombre y saco una cámara. Sacó unas cuantas fotos y después vio que la gente empezaba a llegar, por lo que miro a todos los lados y encontró una ventana abierta. Entró y se escondió

Seguido una mujer gritó fuera de la casa y llamaban a la policía, la chica miro a su alrededor y sonrió. No debía matar a ningún ciudadano, aunque no dudaría en hacerlo si es lo que se debía hacer, si era necesario para que su reputación de asesina quedara oculta…

-¿Vamos a casa, AngDark?.-El chico preguntó a la chica, la cual sonrió y coloco unos explosivos. Para luego salir de ahí, lo que no sabía aquella chica era que unas chicas estaban siguiéndola desde muy cerca, viendo como la próxima chica que de seguro sería una justiciera.

Perfecta para la academia de monstruos y villanos.

Perfecta para la academia de ángeles y héroes.

YEY! Termine el prólogo de esta historia, no será tan larga y tendrá además de gore, escenas hot y lenguaje vulgar.

Necesito OC…

Lo que necesito es esto:

1.-Nombre y alias: ( **Ej.: Nombre:****, Alias: AngDar)**

2.-¿Por qué es héroe/villano? : **(Necesito que me digan en pocas palabras porque lo hizo; Ej.: Salvin se convirtió en héroe/villano por que su hermano murió por culpa de su padrastro)**

3.-Edad: **(En caso de ser un monstruo o demonio tendrían que colocarme la edad que realmente tienen; Ej.: 18 años humanos/523 años demoniacos)**

4.-Características Psicológicas: **(Ej.: Es una chica que es seria la mayoría del tiempo, ama como la gente le pide piedad cuando ellos no la tuvieron con los demás… *Aquí ustedes colocan todo lo que crean importante sobre cómo es Sicológicamente*)**

5.-Características Físicas: **(Ej.: Cabello celeste de nacimiento con leves raíces que son más claros llegando a un color más claro, sus puntas están algo más oscuras. Sus ojos son de un color verde jade, que tienen brillos de color carmín… *Necesito Pelo, Ojos, Estatura, Contextura, tez de piel*)  
**

6.-Traje: **(Ej.: Su traje está compuesto de seda, un material que es muy suave. Pero es solo por fuera ya que esta reforzado con una especie de material que además de detener las balas hacen que caigan, la máscara blanca que utiliza está hecha de acero, un acero que además de ser muy pesado es bueno protegiendo y deteniendo balas, tiene dos orificios en la nariz y otros en los ojos…)**

7.-Historia: **(Ej.: Es de una familia adinerada… fue violada…*Acontecimientos importantes*)  
**

8.-Signo zodiacal: **(Ej.: Géminis) También necesito que me describan como es el signo, si no es molestia, si no saben cómo es no se preocupen, yo me doy el tiempo para buscarlo  
**

9.-Armas y habilidad: ( **Aquí en este campo solo se admitirán 2 habilidades que los demás no tengan, fuerza, súper velocidad y aguantar temperaturas sobre humanas, todas esas están dentro. Las armas son ilimitadas, pero solo podrán llevar 5 armas a las batallas)  
**

10.-¡Chico!: **¿Acaso creían que no habría amor en este fic?, ¡Pues se equivocan!, Aquí estarán dispuestos: Lisandro, Nathaniel, Kentin, Armin y Dake.  
**

11.-¿Qué interés tenía la chica en el chico?: **(Ej.: Encontraba atractivo a el chico pero quería ver la cabeza del chico en su muralla. Gracias a él su familia ***** /Cosas que ustedes crean importantes/)**

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo… ojala les guste mi idea y dejen en un Review todo eso que pido…

¡Ojo!, si la chica no comenta cuando yo ya tenga 2 capítulos, AngDar la matará por que la encontrara inútil…

Se despide Lisett, ¡Pompaye! (7u7)/


	2. Capitulo 1: Una extraña junta

Hey!, Bienvenidas al primer capitulo de mi fic!.

Creditos a ChiNoMiKo y a Beemoov

* * *

-Determina cual de las siguientes ecuaciones es la… -lanzó el cuaderno lejos mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con una almohada. Era obvio que alguien estuviera muy desesperada cuando repasas algo y no eres capaz de pasar el ramo y probablemente no sea el único que te perjudicara.-

-¿Pasó algo?...-El fantasma que siempre acompañaba a la chica le pregunto a la otra la cual solo negó varías veces con la cabeza. –Dejame adivinar… mmm… ¿Problemas de ecuaciones?

-Exactamente, y no solo son los problemas, no puedo concentrarme desde lo que hice hace muy poco, ya sabes… matar a ese viejo.-

-¿Estas arrepentida?- el chico miro atentamente a la chica, la cual negó.

-Solo pienso que esto podría hacerse adictivo… la sensación de hacer justicia por tus manos, no ser una heroína pero tampoco ser una villana… -la chica explicaba, mientras miraba su celular y al lado una billetera que tenia unos pocos billetes. –Al menos el asqueroso traía dinero… puedo comprar cosas para comer hoy.

" _Raros y muy extraños sucesos están ocurriéndoles a la gente de este pueblo, una chica la cual es desconocido su nombre en estos instantes masacro y dio muerte al empresario dueño de la cadena de hoteles y viviendas "Drealine"_

-Hey AngDar están hablando de ti en la tele. –el chico que seguía flotando por encima de la chica hablo, la chica dio la vuelta y miro a la televisión de su cuarto. -¿Tan rápido sacaron conclusiones de que era una mujer el que lo asesino?

-Es obvio, era un mujeriego… Además no permitía que se le acercara nada mas que una mujer bella, los hombres eran eliminados… ¿Entiendes el porque es si o si una mujer?...-

-Para ser una idiota, sabes bastantes cosas… y sabes sacar conclusiones.- la chica se acercó peligrosamente al chico, el cual río y luego volvió la vista a la televisión.

"… _Lo único que sabemos era que mantenía una relación con una mujer casada, la cual se encontró asesinada junto al cadáver del hombre, no hay sospechas de que hubiera un tercero el cual estuviera involucrado en este terrible delito; las autoridades nos darán unas palabras…"_

-…¿Tu mataste a la mujer?...-La primera en preguntar fue la chica, el chico negó lentamente. –Yo tampoco lo hice… Dios que esta en los cielos sabe que yo no lo hice.

Ella no se burlaba de los creyentes, se burlaba de ella por un dia creer en dios y que ese mismo dia le sucedieran cosas que la marcaron de por vida.

Los pensamientos de los dos fueron interrumpidos cuando una chica toco la puerta. ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que era una chica?, fácil. Los hombres tocan la puerta con mas fuerza en cambió las mujeres al tener las manos delgadas era mas frágil el toque.

La chica tomó un cuchillo y lo guardo en su bolsillo trasero del jean que traía puesto, mientras abría la puerta con lentitud.

P.o.V AngDar

-Hola… s-soy Annabeth Cooklie…Vengo a reclutarteparala escuela Dupont…- Esta chica habla demasiado rápido, o esta nerviosa o algo la esta apuntando con una pistola. (No, no se me hecho a perder el espacio x'D Es por que habla muy rápido)

-Hey hey!, habla mas lento, respira por la nariz y bota por la boca. Después hablas…-dije mientras la miraba algo preocupada, estaba sonrojada.

Tiene unos ojos color verde limón que algún dia me gustaría sacárselos y exprimirlos, para ver si de ellos sale jugo de limón, ah no, solo saldría sangre. Una tez casi blanca, podía tomar un lápiz y escribir sobre ella, como si de un cuaderno se tratara.

El cabello naranja suelto y con las puntas levemente onduladas. Es bajita. Aunque no se de que presumo si yo soy igual de pequeña.

-¿Escuela Dupont?... ¿Es esa donde los ricos van y jamas vuelven por que se los comen en un festín que hacen al finalizar el año, no?.-la chica me miro algo sorprendida y luego se le asomaron unas lagrimas de tristeza. ¡Espera!, ¡¿Acerte?!, Mentira!

-¿Le hacen eso en la escuela?, Yo nunca supe de eso…-…O es demasiado inocente que llega a ser algo idiota, o bien es así siempre… aunque no la culpo, yo era igual… era…

¿Qué me habrá pasado si era una niña tan tierna?, Esa chica que prefería salir a jugar con sus muñecas barbies que tomar una cuchilla y descuartizar a la gente que odia.

Ah…

Me violaron, me torturaron mental y sicológicamente… por eso estoy tan fallada…

-Geez… Solo bromeaba… ¿Dónde tengo que firmar para que te largues rápido de mi casa?. –La chica me apuntó una línea la cual estaba al final del papel. ¡Duh!, ni modo que te pidan la firma primero y luego tengas que leer las condiciones, tome el papel y la letra era tan pequeña que daban ganas de llorar.

Si me asesinan por que no lo leí, fue culpa de la letra chica… Creo que tengo a otro enemigo mortal. Estaba tomando el lápiz y estaba a punto de firmar cuando una chica me tomo el lápiz y la hoja, luego la rompió y miro furiosa a la otra.

-Annie, ¡Maldita bastarda!, ¡Me hiciste correr cinco kilómetros para encontrar a un perro que era una ilusión, y cuando te encuentro estas convenciendo a una chica para que se vaya a su lado!. –Wow, esta chica… esta buena, siguen y siguen llegando chicas.

Tiene una tez nívea, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por que de seguro tenía calor. Unos ojos grandes y de color gris con unos toques rosas los cuales se notaban. Unas pestañas envidiables, largas y sedosas. El cabello largo hasta aproximadamente la mitad de la espalda de un color rubio que al final tenia unos toques lilas, un flequillo que le daba por la boca, en los costados de su cara tenía unas mechitas a la altura del mentón que resaltaba más su cara de niña

Y su figura, uff, tiene buenos atributos. Cintura pequeña, gran pechonalidad, caderas anchas y si seguimos bajando encontraremos unas torneadas y lindas piernas. Era baja. Pero, demonios la figura

Era preciosa, me daban ganas de tocar esos pechos y-

Espera un momento, soy Heterosexual… -

¡Maldita seas, pubertad y tus deseos impuros de Bisexual!. Me pudriré y arderé en el infierno gracias a estos deseos. ¡Oh misericordioso dios!, perdona a esta impura mujer!. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa por mi gran culpa…

-¡Oye!, ¡Que esta conversación es por tu culpa!. –Mire a la chica que parecía papel, luego mire a la otra chica que estaba bien buena y después detrás de mi. ¿A quien se refieren?.

¿Acaso vieron a mi fantasma?... ¡Oh no!, Jhon corre, yo me sacrificare por ti… vive otro dia mas. Vive por mi y no mires atra-. Espera, esta muerto… ¿Cómo puedes decirle a un fantasma de una persona muerta que viva un dia mas?... mmm… ¡Trágate esa maldita ciencia!.

-Estoy aquí, estúpida… además no estoy muerto… solo perdí mi cuerpo y no se donde esta.- Jhon me hablo.

-¿Y como me aseguras que no estas muerto o que unos mafiosos vendieron tu cuerpo, te violaron mientras unos cerdos se comían tus ojos y después vendieron tus órganos y finalmente con los huesos que quedaban hacían porcelana china?...-dije todo tan rápido pero entendible mientras miraba al fantasma, Jhon me dijo mientras sentía nauseas "Callate y deja de decir estupideces"…

-¿Con quien hablas?.

-¿A quien le preguntas?.-Respondí mientras la miraba, definitivamente debo poner mas atención a quien le están hablando.

-A ti… -La chica que estaba bien buena me hablo. –Soy Bloody Candy, un gusto…-me estiro la mano, yo quede mirando la mano y luego se la di

-Jhon… ¿Puedes anotarla en algún papel para que no se me olvide…? Ah… Yo soy AngDar… O como son de confianza pueden decirme Lisett.

-Te venimos a reclutar para que vayas a la escuela Dupont, es una escuela que no acepta a gente normal, bla, bla bla… bla bla, bla bla bla..

Ah… tengo hambre… ¿Qué comida chatarra comprare con el dinero que me quede?, ¿Papas fritas?,¿Unos cheetos?... o mejor voy al ciber y reviso mi Facebook… mi celular esta hecho trizas ya que no me di cuenta y en vez de lanzarle el control a la chica que estaba tapándome la vista le lancé mi celular, lo esquivo y llego a parar en la muralla… ese dia llore, llore hasta dormirme…

-…¿Y que dices?, ¿aceptas o no?...-…¡Maldita mente!, ¡Por que no te quedas aquí y escuchas lo que dicen!...

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?...-al instante las dos chicas me tomaron de un brazo y Jhon me siguió con una sonrisa, luego…. Mmm…. Candy saco unas alas de águila y unas garras del mismo animal para tomarme de la remera que traía puesto, para luego subirme por los aires.- ¡AHHHH!, ¡ESTO NO ESTABA EN EL CONTRATO!

La otra chica saltaba por los edificios como si fueran unas pozas de agua que apenas se veían, Santa madre de la papaya, en que me eh metido…

* * *

Bien, lo siento por la tardanza. Pensaba subir un capitulo muchísimo antes, pero… no… surgieron unos problemas.

¡Que les parecio!, ¿Meresco seguir con esta historia o la dejo?

Por cierto, esto es todo humor, si alguna vez encuentran palabras como "Hija de puta" o "Cabrona" no son en mala forma, es HUMOR. No puedo ocultar el humor negro que fluye de mi.

¿Cambio algo de las chicas que aparecieron poco pero hablaron?...

Las chicas que salieron en este capitulo eran:  
AiliGuby: Bloody Candy  
YuiKotekawaMin: Annie-Annabeth Cooklie

Nos vemos en unos días mas, se despide Lisett Salvin, las jamoneo a todas~ :3


	3. Capitulo 2: La escuela y una chica

Hola de nuevo, vengo con la actualización de este desmadre... Ojala les guste

Creditos a ChiNoMiKo y Beemoov

* * *

 _ **P.o.V Jhon**_

No entiendo por qué están llevándose a alguien como Lisett, es una chica con déficit de atención, además, no sabe nada más que asesinar y correr cuando roba comida, tiene buenos reflejos eso lo admito. Pero, las chicas de aquí son muchísimo mejores en todo que Lisett.

—No sé qué estás pensando, pero tu cara lo dice… "Lisett es una estúpida, debería morirse"… —La molestia llamada "Lisett" me hablo mientras miraba a la chica que estaba agarrándola por los hombros.

Lisett, es un poco peculiar… Tiene un sentido del humor bastante raro y difícil de entender si eres un inocente; no es solamente eso. Además es una especie de Sádica que ama ver a la gente pedir ayuda y solo cortarle las esperanzas.

No la entiendo del todo, cuando está conmigo o hablando con alguien se comporta como una verdadera escapada de un campo de fuerza de locos. Pero… cuando si es venganza, odio, cosa, que tengan que ver con los sentimientos oscuros, se vuelve muy fría y casi puede cortar con solo una mirada. No entiendo su sentido de humor ni cuando esta seria… Creo que me costara una vida aprenderle todas sus "Cosas".

—¡Una mierda!, ¡Me duelen los hombros!, Bájame por favor Candy…—Lisett miró a la chica la cual seguía mirando hacia adelante, ignorando a Lisett. Lisett infló una mejilla mientras miraba a otro lado enfadada, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Desde que la conozco hace unos 5 años siempre ah sido la misma… aunque… no recuerdo haber estado el dia en que la violaron y torturaron… Cuando ella me explica que yo le salve la vida ese dia, que no me preocupe averiguando que sucedió.

—¡Bloody!, ¡Ya llegamos!. —Annie la cual estaba debajo de la chica se detuvo en medio de la nada. Se detuvo en el agua, se notaba que estaba parada arriba del agua, porque si estuviera flotando yo me habría dado cuenta.

¿Acaso había una especie de portal?... ¿Tendría problemas para entrar?... al parecer no…

Ya que lanzaron a Lisett dentro de ese "portal invisible" y esta despareció, luego entro Annie, yo como no quería ser el último y quedar afuera, así que, entre al mismo tiempo que Annie y mire a Lisett, la cual estaba en el suelo con la cara enterrada en la tierra.

—¡Lisett!, ¡Oye!...—Lisett se levantó como si hubiera visto un fantasm... olviden ese chiste cruel y sin sentido…

—Mira hacía alla… que lindas vistas…—dijo mientras miro a unos árboles, supongo que se refería al árbol, porque yo no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Yo baje y me coloque al lado de ella, por primera vez sentí de nuevo esa sensación de tener los pies en la tierra, era sereno hasta que...—¡Maldito cabrón!, ¡Siempre pudiste caminar y nunca me lo dijiste!, a veces tenía que esperarte por que no te veía y pensaba que te habías caído hacia el infinito y más allá.—

—¿¡Ah?!, ¡Te lo eh dicho un millón de veces que no soy un fantasma… soy un alma que perdió su cuerpo y tú sigues confundiéndome con un fantasma!. —Mierda, incluso llego a creerme el rollo de que soy un fantasma.

—Ajá, claro, cállate y camina —Me dijo, al parecer estaba enojada, o algo divertida, o quizás aún mas enfadada.

 _ **P.o.V Lisett (AngDar)**_

—Bienvenida a Dupont… ¿Quieres un tour? –una chica se me acercó y negué, busque con mi vista algo, pero después de darle la vuelta a todo el patio con la vista me percaté de que…

¡Esta no era la escuela que yo conocía!, porque la que yo conocía estaba en Francia y era donde solo los chicos de cabello rubio y ojos verdes o azules podían entrar. ¿¡En donde mierda estoy?!, ¡Por que no leí el contrato!...

—¿Dónde me quedare?... Supongo que tendre que trabajar para tener dinero… ¿no? —Di un graaan suspiro, mire a todos los lados y era algo fantástico. A la mierda el trabajo, dormiré en la intemperie.

¿Por qué?.

Pues, porque el paisaje era simplemente hermoso, para empezar habían dos caminos: uno en el cual parecía que fuera otoño, ya que habían hojas en el camino, al parecer esa era la escuela de villanos

La otra era todo lo contrario, florecido y con pajaritos cantando.

—¿Lindo, no?...—un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos me hablo por la espalda, yo lo miré y luego fruncí el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a que un hombre me hablara tan de pronto.

—Lindo… como la oreja de un oso…—Dije, para después ver como una viej- quiero decir, una señora se acercaba a paso rápido hacía mí. ¡Mierda!, ¡Yo no hice nada y ya me van a regañar!.

—Señorita Salvin, gracias por aceptar venir a la escuela yo tengo que hablar con el señor de aquí… señor Mephistopheles por favor necesito que venga conmigo a la oficina, ya que tengo unas cuantas quejas de chicas que dicen sufrieron acoso sexual por su parte.—La mujer tomó del chaleco a el hombre.

¡Wow!, ¡Aquí veremos una verdadera pelea mujer v/s Hombre!. ¿Cuál será el sexo débil y cuál será el sexo fuerte?.

—Señorita Salvin, por favor visite a sus nuevas compañeras de hogar… y usted señor Mephistopheles necesita que le repita que meterse con estudiantes .—Quería escuchar más del chisme que estaban hablando, pero después Annie y Candy me tomaron del brazo.

¡Oh vamos!, ¡Déjenme escuchar como regañan a ese viejo!, Es bueno saber de quién tengo que cuidarme, ¿No?...

—Te llevaremos a conocer a una de nuestras amigas.—Candy me habló, yo asentí y unos pensamientos volvieron a mi mente.

¿En serio soy Heterosexual?... ¿O eso quiero creer?, Creo que son las hormonas de casi virgen que tengo. Annie estaba explicando algo mientras yo pensaba algo, pero al parecer se dio cuenta que yo no escuchaba y que de nuevo me iba de vacaciones con mi querida mente.

—¿Estas escuchando lo que te digo?... es de vida o muerte que sepas esto…—Hah, que cansancio, en estos momentos me gustaría ser una especie de masa que no tenga forma y descansar en el suelo… ¡Mierda, mierda no!... ¡Pon atención!

—Perdona, pero estaba recordando que quizás se me quedo prendida la televisión de mi casa… ¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo?.—Annie suspiro, me volvió a mirar y asintió. ¡Qué suerte!, ¡Me va a explicar de nuevo!.

—La que vas a conocer ahora es algo…especial, es mejor que no te ganes su odio, se simpática pero tampoco tanto, ella descubre al instante las chicas y los chicos que son falsos... por eso-… y así podrás-… tampoco olvides-…—A veces la escuchaba y a veces mi cerebro me colocaba imágenes más interesantes. —De todos modos, sigue mis consejos y no te ganaras su odio… — …¡Jodida mierda!, ¡No escuche nada!.

Bloody Candy me soltó de un brazo mientras reía. ¿Se dio cuenta que no sabía nada o algo gracioso estaba pasando detrás de mí?... ¿O quizás vieron a Jhon y les dio risa su cara?... Las respuestas son tantas…

—Suerte… Nosotras tenemos que ir al examen de habilidades Psicológicas…—Asentí, luego mire al frente mío y me encontré con una chica alta. Esta me estaba mirando con una expresión levemente seria.

—¿Eres nueva?...—de pronto me sonrió de un momento a otro, yo retrocedí dos pasos.

—Si… soy nueva… —Dios mío señor Jesucristo mi dios bendito… Siguen y siguen saliendo chicas lindas.

—Soy Bloody Mary…—me estiro su mano y yo la tome, de pronto sentí que esta chica era muy sociable.

Tenía un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, como esas chicas de las teleseries; una piel pálida y sin ninguna imperfección. Cabello negro azabache y liso, largo hasta sus caderas con un flequillo recto. También tenía los ojos grises con unas largas pestañas. Mejillas eran algo rosas, no tanto, pero si se notaban que eran naturales. Vi que tenía una perforación en su labio y ceja derecha. ¡Fantástico!, ¿Se las hacia ella?... Yo también quiero perforarme.

—Oh perdona, yo soy AngDar, pero si te resulta difícil pronunciarlo dime Lisett, o quizás Salvin o también "Oye tu"… -quedo mirando detrás de mí. Después me tomo de la mano

¿A dónde vamos?... no será que…

—Lo siento por tomarte así de pronto, pero la señor- directora venia hacia nosotras…— Aw… pensé que tendríamos una aventura… vaya decepción

—¿Le tienen miedo a la vie- a la señora? —Parece que soy disléxica… confundo a una vieja con una señora… ¿Sera que también veo los colores cambiados?...

Nah, no lo creo.

—¿Y dime?, ¿Entras a la rama de Héroe o a la de villano?...-

¿Tenía que elegir?... ¿En qué mierda estoy?... ¿Héroe, villano, Directora?... ¿Aventuras?...

* * *

Primero que nada .3. Feliz navidad adelantada, ojala reciban todos los regalos que quieran.

Segundo: **YuiKotekawaMin** , si no comentas este episodio o me mandas un PM excusando el por qué no has podido leer o comentar el capítulo, lamentablemente tendré que quitarte del fic, algo que por supuesto no quiero hacer.

OC's aparecidas en este episodio:

YuiKotekawaMin: Annie  
AiliGuby: (Aunque muy poco, pero apareció) Bloody Candy  
TheAwesomePotatoZempie: Bloody Mary

Y por ultimo: ¿Qué les parecio?. A las que aparecieron en este capitulo

¿Les cambio algo?, ¿Alguna quiere ser amiga de Lisett?...

PD: Si quieren, alguna de ustedes puede estar a cargo de alguna materia  
PD2: No se desesperen si alguna OC aun no sale, irán saliendo de poco a poco.  
PD3: Los chicos no aparecen hasta por lo menos hasta el episodio 5.  
PD4 ¿Alguna quiere manejar un ramo? (Ej: Artes, música, Hipnosis, fuerza, habilidades, manejo de armas. (Si tiene otra, bienvenida sea)  
PD5: Mi fui a l verga con las Posdatas x'D

Bye bye! Y otra vez, ¡Feliz navidad)


	4. Capitulo 3: La primera enemiga

Pues, no se que escribir aquí arriba, solo que disfruten la lectura.

Creditos a Chinomiko y a Bemoov

* * *

—Pft… ¿Qué quieres decir sobre que tengo que elegir sobre ser héroe o villana?...—levante una ceja algo divertida.—¿Para qué elegir si puedes tener los dos?...

—Sería demasiado complicado estudiar dos profesiones que son opuestas…-Bloody Mary me explico mientras miraba detrás de mí, asegurándose que nadie se acercara. —Es como si estudiaras para político y luego para justiciero… ¿Entiendes?...

Woah… ¿Tan difícil era estudiar lo mismo?, se supone que en las películas de ciencia ficción estudiabas solo como controlar tus poderes y luego si querías podías elegir irte por el mal camino. No pensé que sería tan difícil, pero… Excelente, yo amo los retos…

—N-Nunca más vuelvas a sonreír cuando yo esté presente, Lisett…

—No es difícil estudiar, menos si no sabes cómo eh sufrido antes…—dije con una sonrisa, levantándome del suelo.

Es que soy patética, tampoco recuerdo antes de la violación.

No se quiénes son mis padres, no se quién o porque lo harían, no recuerdo a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi familia… solo recuerdo esa cara, esa cara de un maldito.

" _Por favor, todos los estudiantes deben acudir a la sala de conferencias para dar un aviso urgente, además de la presentación de la nueva estudiante"_

¡Deben estar jodiendo!, ¿¡Cuantas personas hay aquí?!. Y todo para presentarme

—No te preocupes, si te equivocas, me miras a mí y yo me río. —Dijo Bloody Mary mientras me mostraba una sonrisa que radiaba alegría y esperanza en que yo me equivocara.

¿Héroe o villana?... Mmm… Pues, no me gusta seguir ordenes como una heroína, pero tampoco me gustaría que al no tener reglas me vieran como una villana. No lo sé, ¿No podría ser una anti-héroe y héroe a la vez?. Si es muy difícil, puedo renunciar en cualquier momento.

—Oye.. ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije o tu mente se fue de paseo?.—

—Su fue de paseo, regreso recién… ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿Qué me decías?...—Río y negó con la cabeza

—Ahora veo por qué la diré tenía esperanzas en que fueras una de nosotras, ojala no se equivoque… Por cierto, soy la encargada de enseñarle a los nuevos Kinesia —Bloody Mary me explico.

—¿Kine…¿Qué?... —¿Era alguna materia que te enseñaba a pronunciar bien las palabras, ¿O no?. Porque es difícil decir Kenisa… o Kenisa…

—Kinesia, es una materia que te ayuda a leer los movimientos de los contrarios, predecir sus ataques y esquivarlos… —me explico, yo ladee la cabeza. Nunca había tenido problema con defenderme y esquivar las pocas veces que tenía que enfrentarme con gente mala. —En fin, también me asignaron habilidad y manejo de armas. Espero que no seas una principiante con las armas, porque si no… en el campo de batalla te ira muy mal conmigo.

—Se utilizar un tenedor para comer, ¿Eso cuenta como arma, no?...—Mary me miró con cara de diversión y luego abrió la puerta.

—Bien, yo ya cumplí con la tarea que me encomendaron… ahora es turno de las otras presentarse y hablar contigo. Ojala y te lleves bien con todas, aunque con el humor que tienes sé que habrá más de 3 personas que te odiaran.—Bloody al parecer bajo la vista al ver que unos cuantos estudiantes la miraban mal.

¿Qué demonios?, Cuando llegue aquí sucedió lo mismo con Annie y Candy, ¿Qué habrán hecho para que la gente las odie?. Son muy simpáticas.

—¡Hey!, ¡Basura!... —Giré mi cuerpo y me cayó en seco una pelota de Basketball. Pude ver que unos pajaritos revoloteaban alrededor de mí. Pero cuando me recupere, los chicos se reían. Apreté los puños y tome el mismo balón.

—¡Oigan, lo que se creen súper campeones con mala puntería!—Les grite, los que me habían tirado el balón dieron un grito cuando saque una cuchilla y se las lanzaba al lado de la cara.—Si quieren le enseño como se tiene que tirar… aunque me decepciono, falle… ahora sí que le atino… —

Odiaba cuando pasaba cosas como estas a mi alrededor. No tenía ningún pretexto de porque cuando alguien molestaba a otro me daban ganas de matarlos.

—Mierda… La nueva es peligrosa…—los mire seriamente, no me gustaba como trataban a Bloody Mary… cuando iba a correr para acabar con sus apestosas vidas, Mary me tomo de la mano y me detuvo.

—Déjalos…—Pude sentir una aura que estaba deprimida, aunque su cara no lo decía por la gran sonrisa que tenía.—No te ensucies las manos con esas mierdas…—

¡Wow!, ¡Alguien también dice groserías!. ¡Logro desbloqueado!.

—Claro… ¿A dónde vamos?...—Apreté el balón y luego sonreí. ¡Me gustaría jugar Basketball callejero como lo hacía antes de que descubriera que mis habilidades eran arriba de lo normal!. Aunque, no quería presumir... ¡Pero era una jodida oz, todos en mi antigua escuela me querían por jugar tan jodidamente bien!—Por cierto, gracias por atrapar esos dardos con tu mano… No los había visto…

—¿Los pudiste ver?... ¿Cómo?...—Parecía sorprendida, estaban a simple vista. Yo creo que Jon también los vio, ¿No es así Jhon?...

— _A mí no me preguntes imbecilidades, te gusta buscar problemas… ahora quería que tuvieras problemas.— El fantasma me dijo mientras se apretaba el estómago riendo._

¡Así que el hijo de la.. los vio y aun así no me dijo nada para esquivar el balón!, ¡Me duele como si fuera un corazón recién sacado de un cuerpo vivo!, No… creo que eso dolería mucho… más bien como si te sacaras una muela sin anestesia… Ouch…

—¿Por qué te odian?, ¿Por qué la gente las odia a ustedes tres?. —Pregunté, yo quería saber el por qué los estudiantes les miraban así.

—Rivalidades con Debrah, todas las que intentamos sacar a flote su verdadera personalidad de la bruja y asquerosa que es, acabamos en una esquina como las malas de la escuela… ¿Entiendes que a la única enemiga que no tienes que tener es a Debrah?... ¿Crees lo que te digo, cierto?... o te iras al lado de los que se hicieron pasar por mis amigos y se fueron… ¿L-Lisett?.—Claro que les creía, ¿Cómo no creen en unas personas que están aisladas del mundo por culpa de una sola mujer?.

Que… hija de puta… no me iré de este campus sin haber tenido esa cabeza en mis manos, no me iré de aquí sin que las chicas que conocí sean felices... Lo juró, la cabeza de esa arpía estará a fin de año colgada en mi pared. ¿No le bastaba haber hecho daño en la cuidad, si no que ahora tuvo que dañar a gente que no tiene nada que ver en sus maquiavélicos planes.

—No te preocupes, les creó a las tres. Porque al parecer ese nombre me es más familiar de lo que creo.—¿Por qué me es familiar?, simple razón. Me dio una paliza el año pasado por intentar quitarle lo que era mío, claro que no se fue con las manos limpias; Le deje una linda cicatriz en la espalda, quería matarla, se atrevió a quitarme mi única posesión preciada, intento quitarme a Jhon con un hechizo.

Fue simple lo que le hice, cuando estuve libre tenía una especie de ataque de nervios, por lo que mi corazón latía a tal forma que parecía que se saldría de me pecho. Mis manos y piernas temblaban por el simple hecho de que perder a Jhon me haría perder mi sentido de cordura…

Cuando pude ver que mi vista se recuperaba del shock. Saque mi fiel cuchilla que ocultaba en mi cabello y le di una puñalada en la espalda. ¡No fue solo una!, porque la saque y seguí, manchando mis manos y cara de ese líquido carmesí que corría por la espalda de Debrah, no paré hasta que el portal se desactivo y pude ver a Jhon.

Mis manos dejaron de temblar y caí al suelo, no quería quedarme sola. No quería que me quitaran a lo único que aprecio. Después de eso lo último que supe fue que Debrah se fue a el lugar donde había estudiado.

—Hey~… Tierra llamando a la idiota de Lisett, Lisett responda, cambio…—Annie y Candy las cuales no sabía que existían en ese momento me miraban.

—Aquí teniente Lisett respondiendo a su llamada, cambio…—Las chicas soltaron una risa. ¿Cómo estas chicas podrían estar mintiendo?.

—Bloody pensó que quizás te habías ido al espacio en una especia de burbuja invisible… así que se preocupó bastante… pero ya le explicamos que eras así. Que no tiene que preocuparse.

—Eso… sonó mal…—Le dije, después le sonreí. —¿Me van a enseñar a sus otras amigas o me van a seguir buscando y diciendo mis defectos?... porque si es así –Me senté en el suelo y las mire. —Tenemos una larga conversación…

—Levántate, vamos a ver a otra de las chicas… Ella se llama Alyssa, pero dile Aly.—Todas nos giramos al escuchar una voz que a mí me pareció tan conocida que me dieron ganas de golpearla.

Así es, esa… esa maldita de Debrah intentaba meterse con las chicas. Pero al verme se le fueron los colores de la cara.

—¡Tu!... ¡Que hace alguien como tú en esta escuela!— Al parecer no lo agrado que yo estuviera en su escuela porque me grito de una forma que de no haber estado serena la habría golpeado de tal manera que no se sabría si lo que estaba en el suelo deforme era un extraterrestre o una zorra deforme de tantos golpes.

—Me reclutaron, al parecer una "descerebrada" como yo puede escalar más alto que la misma Debrah, la cual tuvo que acostarse con más de 10 profesores para que la dejaran entrar, ¿O me equivoco?... Recuerdas esa vez, cuando me confundiste con una profesora de la escuela e intestaste de todo para entrar en la academia… —Debrah furiosa me dio una cachetada, yo no me quede quieta y le di una gran patada en el estómago, para seguido agacharme y sonreírle.—Tranquila, perra… que aunque intentes dejarme como la mala, seguirás siendo una maldita zorra calienta camas que se acuesta con lo que tenga palo…—Le tome del cabello y me acerque a la cara, para después soltarla con brusquedad.

—¡No te metas con Debrah!, ¡Ella ah sufrido muchos abusos de profesores como para que una nueva se meta con ella!.—Reí con tanta gracia, después de solo rabia apreté mi cuchillo el cual aún estaba en mi bolsillo.

—¿Quieres probar como sabe tu propia sangre?, si es así, sigue provocándome… porque lo que le hice a Debrah en la espalda será poco para toda la sangre que te sacare… —Mary y Candy negaron con la cabeza. El que hablaba se había acojonado, porque se había ido. Vaya machos que tiene la escuela.

—Lo sentimos, es nueva, perdonen su arrogancia…—De pronto una chica se colocó enfrente de mí, e hizo una reverencia ante todos. ¡Era alta, incluso llegaba a intimidarme!... bueno, mido 1.53… todos me intimidan… incluso las hormigas. Los alumnos solo chasquearon la lengua y tomaron a Debrah para llevársela

¡No jodas!, ¡Quiero cobrarle todo lo que hizo!, ¡No se lleven a mi futura alma en pena malditos demonios!, ¡Jesús, por favor ayúdame!.

—¿Eres la nueva?... ¿Por qué te metes en problemas tan rápido eh?...—La chica me sonrió, yo la miré desde abajo y solo inflé una mejilla, me daba igual lo que me digieran, tendría que saldar deudas.

—Aly, justo a tiempo, gracias… no sabía cómo detenerla… tenía una mirada algo perdida y no me hacía caso…—Annie le hablaba a la chica.

Al parecer era de las suyas, tenía un lindo trasero que lo vi cuando se disculpo con esa mierdas, no era tan especial en características físicas pero, es hermosa, como todas las otras. Cabello castaño rojizo un color que era algo difícil de ver si es que no te lo teñías con tintura roja y castaña claro, ojos verdes, parece angelical, aunque dudo que lo sea. En este mundo nada es lo que parece…

—Debrah tiene muchos aliados, es mejor que no la tengas de enemiga.—

—Aly, aunque tenga al mundo en su lado, mientras más alto vuelas, más fuerte y fea es la caída… Así que es mejor que el mundo este a su lado, para cuando la descubran… ¡Bum!, ¡Cortarle la cabeza detrás de sus espaldas! —sonreí y levante mis pulgares, las chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Annie habló.

—…Eres… satánica… —Annie me dijo, aunque en un tono algo divertido.

Si así son las cosas, prefiero millones de veces quedarme con estas chicas que con Debrah y todas las demás…

* * *

Bien, ¡Terminado y subido!.

¿Qué les pareció?. ¿Necesito cambiar algo?.

Así es, Debrah es una zorra que a las Oc que aparecen y aparecerán las tiene en un rincón por intentar decir cómo eran realmente. ¡Zoooorrrraaaaa!

 _ **Oc aparecidas en este capitulo**_

 _ **YuiKotekawaMin: Annie  
TheAwesomePotatoZempie: Bloody Mary  
AilinGuby: Bloody Candy  
PinkyYo: Aly**_

Pasen un muy buen año muuuuuuuuuuy adelantado, por que creo que no habrá actualización en estos días... creo...


	5. Capitulo 4: La verdad es fría

TRES DIAS, ¡TRES PUTOS DIAS INTENTANDO SUBIR LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL FIC!, ¡Maldita Lisset y tus arranques de rabía! —Lanza su celular lejos otra vez.—7

Creditos a Chinomiko y a... Beemoov

* * *

—Maldita Debrah… haciéndote la víctima y dejándome a mi como la mala!... quiero matarla. —dije en voz alta mientras seguía a las chicas.

—No te calientes la cabeza intentando desenmascarar a esa bruja… solo te hará quedar aún más en ridículo. —Bloody Candy me habló desde adelante, pero estaba tan concentrada en mi futura venganza que poco escuche de lo que me había dicho.

—Cuando sepan como es en realidad la odiaran de tal manera… ya encontraré la forma de que esa idiota sea desenmascarada…—Dije en voz alta a lo que Annie y Mary suspiraron

—Es mejor que por ahora digas tu presentación como es debido… ojalá no te den nervios y olvides lo que tenias que decir. —Aly la cuál estaba adelante y me miraba nerviosa habló.

—¿Qué se supone que debo decir?... Hola soy Lisett, estoy aquí para romperle la cara a Debrah espero podamos ser amigos aunque si me caen gordo les voy a partir él culo y mandíbula a patadas…¿Crees que eso suena bien?... —les pregunte a las chicas, Bloody Candy se acercó a mi y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.—

—Si haces algo como eso, no importa que seas alguien importante … te expulsaran… —Mierda… eso esta mal, si me expulsan no tendré chance de romper los huesos de Debrah… Piensa Lisett… por una vez en tu vida piensa.

 _-Podrías empezar por decir que eres una estudiante transferida y que esperas llevarte bien con todos...—Jhon… por una vez en mi vida… Me salvaste de una expulsión… te la debo_

—Creo que… luego tendrás que conocer a los demás… aunque es extraño por que aún no tendré eh visto a ninguno de los chicos.—¿Candy esta de broma?... Eh visto a mas de 10 chicos hoy.

—Me refiero a otro tipo de chicos… son los mas populares- —Una risa y un grito nos hizo voltear, ahí pense que… deberíamos ser coreógrafas, definitivamente si hacíamos un baile nos saldría de puta madre, ¿No?.

—P-Por favor … aléjate Castiel… —Escuche la voz de Annie y vi a un cabello de menstruación acercándose para besar a Annie, la cual al parecer no se podía librar del chico, este maldito o tiene mucha fuerza o Annie era DEMASIADO débil.

Estaba a centímetros de besarla cuando Annie me miró con ojos llorosos y ahí me di cuenta que… ese idiota quería robarle él primer beso a Annie . Con toda la fuerza de mujer soltera y con él poder que Dios me dio, agarre de la chaqueta a ese para luego lanzarlo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué mierda?... Me dolió…—Annie abrió los ojos y aunque era pequeña se ocultó detrás de mí.—Heh~ Así que tu eres la enana de la cual todos hablan…

—Tu jodida polla es enana…—Le escupí las palabras en la cara, podían meterse conmigo… Pero no con ellas…

—Que valiente enana… estaba a punto de besar a Annie cuando me empujaste hacia atrás… ¿Acaso harás de su reemplazo? …—Al parecer iba a continuar hablando pero sus palabras no salieron.

Lo tome de remera y lo besé, un beso corto y frío. Nada que alguien como yo no pueda hacer. Aunque admito que él idiota cabello de menstruación no se sorprendió y me correspondió él beso de manera brusca, quiso meter su lengua pero yo no separe los dientes a cambio me mordió él labio, me sonroje levemente y le coloque los brazos en él cuello.

—No soy como las chicas tan inocentes que conoces, mejor te me vas con cuidado por que yo recuerdo muy bien que eres él novio de Debrah. —susurre en sus labios, luego le Sonreí y me separe.

—…—Todas las chicas sonrojadas y en silencio. Me di la vuelta y tome de la mano a dos de las chicas. Caminé mientras ellas seguían en un estado de shock.

—¿No te apena perder tu primer beso con alguien como Castiel?. —¡Aleluya!, Alguien al fin me habla.

—¿Quién dijo que era mi primer beso?.—les sonreí, al parecer Annie al escuchar eso se alivio… Claro que era mi primer beso, ¿A quien le gustaria besar a alguien como yo?... Aunque no me lamento haberlo perdido si con eso le ahorre un problema a una amiga.

—Um… L-Lisett… tienes sangre en él labio.—Aly me apuntó un lugar cerca de mi labio, yo lo toque y me pregunté sí ese tal Castiel me había mordido demasiado fuerte…

—Wow… no puedo hablar con una herida como esta al frente de tanta gente… tengo que colocarme algo…—Jhon me extendió una bendita y ahí Annie y Candy palidecieron

—¿U-un f-fantasma?—dijeron todas las chicas, apuntando a Jhon

¡Estan de broma!, ¡Jaja~!, no lo habían visto antes, incluso a Jhon le hizo gracia ya que río.

—¿No me habían visto antes?, las estuve siguiendo todo él tiempo junto a Lisett. —Me miraron todas las chicas.

—¿Qué?... Yo realmente pensé que cuando hablabas sola esa vez era por que te falla él coco y hablabas con la muerte o algo así.. Nunca pensé que con fantasmas… —Bloody Candy me dijo con una sonrisa

—Pues… que puedo decir…soy un libro de sorpresas…—Dije muy orgullosa. Después sentí que me empezaba a marear.

¿Hipnosis?, ¿Me embarace por besar a alguien como ese tal Castil o Castiel..?, ¿Se puede?

—Puaj… quiero vomitar…—Las chicas retrocedieron mil pasos.— ¡Que tenga ganas de vomitar no significa que lo haré en alguna de ustedes!.

Cuando alguien me hipnotizaba me sentía pérdida, podría decirse que la hipnosis es mi única debilidad. También lo eran los muñecos vudú, esas cosas eran lo peor que podrían hacerme

Yo conozco a alguien que caería tan bajo como para hipnotizarme. Debrah, de seguro ese chico sacó un poco de mi sangre y un cabello. Definitivamente… Vomitare…

 _Corto flashback_

 _Siempre fui una de las mejores de las cuales combatían ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o con todo tipos de armas, los "Padres" que tenía me hacían casi todos los días intentaban encontrarme una debilidad para que fuera inmune a todo._

 _Ese día que me encontraron mi debilidad… fue… lo peor, no dejaban de atormentarme y decirme que todo estaría bien después que mi debilidad fuera destruida._

 _No logre detener eso, ¿Lo que sentía?, era una mezcla entre tristeza y ganas de asesinar a todo ser vivo, desde una flor a él presidente de la república, por lo que para detener mis arranques de locura me crearon o mejor dicho, me lavaron él cerebro para que me olvidará los sentimientos como él odio y venganza…_

 _Bad idea…_

 _Al otro día que me despertaron, mis deseos de odio crecieron tanto que no los pude controlar, desgarre los cuellos de los enfermeros que habían entrado, mis "Padres " intentaron que yo me detuviera, me colocaron en un muñeco vudú y me hipnotizaron, no sabiendo que si me odio era tanto , aumentando la dosis me hizo una completa loca._

 _Mi mente se corrompió ese día, No tenia él humor que todas tenían, me sentía más… libre. Ya no era la misma, mi cabello que antes era negro por él lavado de cerebro me quedo azul. Los ojos gracias a dios estaban del mismo color_

 _Tan solo teniendo 10 años ya me había vuelto loca, tenía dos personalidades, la primera que es la que original y la segunda que es la… que me dice "Mata, mata, mata" es una voz demasiado… hipnótica._

 _Fin del flashback_

—Oye… Lisett…—Una voz me hizo levantar la vista, era una chica que según mis datos no la había visto.

Tenia la piel blanca con unos pómulos rosados, sus facciones eran delicadas y femeninas, sus ojos de color azules profundo con reflejos de un color rosa cerca de la iris me miraban, cabe decir que sus ojos están enmarcados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas sus labios son pequeños y de un tono rosa, mide 1,60… perfecto otra que me gana en altura

Su complexión es delgada, aunque sus curvas están PERFECTAMENTE enmarcadas y proporcionadas. Su cabello era ligeramente ondulado y de color negro ébano, largo que le llega hasta la cintura, tenía un fleco que cubre ligeramente su frente y termina en punta.

Ha… ¿Me voy a morir vomitando o mejor me quedó en él suelo?... Por cierto, ¿Cuándo llegue al suelo?.

—Molestas… ¿Puedes moverte?...—Pude sentir como una ráfaga de viento me cruzaba, pero pareciera que él viento era del polo norte.

—Claro…—Se levanto del suelo.— Adelante, su majestad. —Hice una reverencia, mala idea… al hacer eso mi estómago se apretó dándome ganas de vomitar ahí mismo. —Condenada… hija… ¡Debrah!, ¡Esto es jugar sucio!, cuando te vea te meteré la hipnosis por el-

—Kephri, hola, hace tiempo que te veías por estos lados.—Annie amiga de todos se acercó a la chica que me miraba algo enfadada.

—Estaba ocupada… me ocupaba de unos policías…—Aún me preguntó en mi lecho de muerte, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?.

—Pues… creo que ya conoces a Lisett, es la que te ayudo a matar a ese tipo…— ¿A cuál?, tengo tantos tipos que mate como pelo en mi cabeza.

—Voy a ser clara…—Bloody Candy miro a la otra chica que se llamaba Bloody y susurró "Aquí vamos de nuevo".—Eres una molestia, ese día que me ayudaste sólo tenías que matar al jefe. No a los demás, aún no entiendo como estas viva, ¿Estabas en medio de los que disparan, ¿No?.

—En efecto mi querida Kephri… pero dime, si no era yo la que de quedaba ahí, ¿Te hubieras sacrificado por alguien como yo?.

—No.—

—¿Ves?... —Infle las mejillas y luego di arcadas. —Ba…ños… ahora…—Aly me tomó de un brazo y Annie del otro. Luego me llevaron al baño.

 **-P.o.V Normal.-**

—¿Por qué le tienen tanto afecto?.—Pregunto Kephri a las chicas.

—No lo se, creo que es por que hace tanto tiempo que nadie nos protegía que… nos dio una esperanza de que no estamos solas.—Explico Bloody Candy.

—Además… también odia a Debrah. —Bloody Mary dijo sonriendo

Mientras tanto en él baño, Aly y Annie miraban preocupada a la chica que estaba en uno de retretes. Vomitando lo poco y nada que había comido.

* * *

Como les dije en el inicio del capitulo, este computador me odia a tal manera que no me dejaba escribir nada, ¡NADA!, tome mi celular antigua y este no me dejaba hacer nada, lo lance contra la pared y como descendiente de Nokia que es no le paso nada mas que se le salio la bateria.

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?, ¡Se sumo otra mas al club de Locas!

 **Oc's aparecidas**

 **YuiKotegawaMin:Annie**

 **AilinGuby: Bloody Candy**

 **Minnisa Targana: Kephri**

 **TheAwesomePotatoZempie:Bloody Mary**

 **PinkyYo: Aly.**

Sin mas que decir me despido. Las jamoneo a todas —Lanza su celular a la pared nuevamente.—

Lisset: ¡Estas loca!, ¡Pobre celular!, ¡Resiste, resiste! —Le hace respiración boca a boca.—


	6. Capitulo 5: ¿Que esta pasando?

—Cuatro letras… ¿Qué…Cojones… Fue… Eso?.—Pregunte mirando a las chicas las cuales estaban más que sorprendidas que yo.

—" _Lisett, idiota son 4 palabras"—_ El cuerpo sin alma… quiero decir el alma sin cuerpo me corrigió

—Ajá, cállate que intento hacerme la sorprendida, eres un jodido insensible, ¿Sabes?…—¿Qué había pasado?, pues solo hay que retroceder una media hora.

 **—30 Minutos antes.** —

Después de salir del baño me encontré a una chica que estaba recargada en una pared mirando hacía una ventana.

Tenía el cabello morado, estaba más que segura que era de nacimiento, en las raíces estaba un poco más oscuras, sus ojos cuando me miraron eran de un lindo color turquesa que si los mirabas con atención tenían destellos verde esmeralda. Piel blanca, complexión delgada, pero estaba bien dotada. Mide 1.60 aproximadamente. ¡Porque todas son más altas que la pobre de Lisett!

—¿Hola?.—La chica solo me miró de arriba abajo, luego chasqueo la lengua.

—Eres Lisett, ¿Verdad?.— Je, me estoy haciendo famosa

—La misma con la piensas y sueñas, ¿Por qué?.—me coloco un brazo en el hombro y después sería me dijo:

—Por primera vez, veo a alguien más baja que yo… Estoy feliz.—…¿Esta de broma?, Diciendo eso tan seriamente… ¿Qué tipo de personaje eres?...

—Hola Kirâ, ¿Dónde estabas?—Aly la cual estaba detrás de mí le pregunto con una sonrisa a la chica.

—Estaba ayudando a los chicos con unas cosas del escenario, por cierto… La Dire está furiosa, ustedes deberían estar allá, pero… están aquí…—

—No te metas con esta chica, será baja, enana, fea..—Gracias por los cumplidos…— pero ya le saco la madre a Debrah…—Bloody Mary me dijo mientras sonreía y colocaba un brazo en mis hombros.

—Lo sé, Por eso me cae bien, además es más enana que yo, estoy feliz…— Ya basta, que no soy baja, solo que… me cortaron las piernas… y cuando me crecieron… Ya, ya… no tengo ninguna excusa. Son una maldita enana y punto.

—¡Señoritas!.—Una voz chillona la cual no reconocía pero las demás sí me hizo girarme sobre mis talones y mirar, era una señora que se acercaba a paso rápido, a la velocidad de la luz con su perro que parecía que no tenía pies por tan rápido que venía

—Mierda, la directora…—Bloody Candy dijo casi gritando.

—¡Corran!.—Ahora era Annie la cual gritaba y salía corriendo con su tan buena condición física. Aly me tomo de un brazo y salió corriendo con tanta rapidez que mis piernas no tocaban el suelo.

Iban tan rápido que yo me solté del brazo e hizo que Bloody Candy, Bloody Mary y Annie se detuvieran. Aly me miraba hacia abajo algo asustada.

—Sigan… sin… mí…—dije en mis últimas palabras.

—¡No!, ¡No podemos dejar a una compañera caída!—Bloody Candy me tomo una mano y yo la apreté

—No… tengo fuerzas para… continuar…—

—¡Resiste!.—Annie y Bloody Mary dijeron al unísono, yo caí presa del cansancio.—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

—¡Apresúrense idiotas!.—Las chicas que iban delante de mi estaban riendo a mas no poder. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?... Quizás… vieron algo gracioso ¡Y yo me lo perdí por desmayarme!.

— _Que idiota…—Pude ver como Jhon me cargaba en su espalda, las chicas seguían corriendo.—Si fuera un fantasma no podría levarte así.—_

Al fin llegamos a esa dichosa sala, me bajé y luego me camufle con el montón de chicos y chicas que habían ahí, al parecer la Directora me vio.

¡Que excusa le digo!, mmm… ¡Ya se!, me quede atrapada en el baño de hombres con un chico… no, eso suena algo mal… entonces que me quebré una pierna y no podía caminar… ¡eso suena mejor!, pero… ¿Me tengo que quebrar la pierna?...

—Psst…—una especie de ruido proveniente de alguien me hizo buscarlo, me encontré con el cabello de frambuesas mal batidas el cual me hacía unas señas. ¿Qué?... me acerque al chico y pude ver que todas las chicas estaban escondidas en ese grupo de chicos.

¿Qué demo…? ¿Estos eran amigos o enemigos?... Eran hombres, son enemigos… pero me ayudan y a mis chic- quiero decir a mis amigas.

—¿Y qué?... ¿Te metes o te meto?.—

—Ahora que lo dices, quebrarme un pie no suena tan mal…—Castiel me tomo un brazo y me escondió dentro con las chicas, las cuales reían.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué nos ayudan?.—Annie la cual era la más sonroja de ahí, cabe decir que yo jamás en mi perra vida me había sonrojado… excepto cuando corría, ahí sí que me transpiraba hasta el… ojo…

Ahora que recuerdo… también me sonroje, pero levemente en ese beso con Castil.

—S-son los chicos más populares de la escuela, y solo porque nos ayudan a nosotras… es como una especie de refugio para todas… luego te los presentamos.

Entonces ese Castil, es un tipo bueno… ¡ja!, con la cara de jefe malas pulgas que tiene de seguro que es peor de lo que puedo imaginarme.

—Ya es seguro…—Una voz que no conocía nos dijo, yo fui la primera en salir por ser la más nueva.

—Emm… pues… ¿Gracias, supongo?... excepto a ti, tú me caes mal.—Apunté a Castiel, él se apuntó con el dedo.

—Bueno… es hora de las presentaciones… Yo soy Lisandro Ainsworth.—Un chico de cabellos blancos con ojos de distinto color hizo una reverencia.

—Yo soy Nathaniel…—Un chico rubio el cual estaba detrás de mi ninjamente me hablo. Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Yo soy Kentin… —Para que seguir diciendo "un chico", este tenía el pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

—Hey, yo soy Alexy y el…—Alexis le quito la especie de consola que tenía otro chico, el cual se levantó como por reflejo. —Es mi hermano gemelo, Armin.

—Preciosura, yo soy Dake, un gusto en verte.— ¡Ah no!, ¡Este me cayo gordo!. Un rubio que no se parecía en nada a el otro rubio que por cierto tenía los ojos de color de color dorado.

—Yo soy Vic- ¡Lisett!.—¡Wahh!, no… ¡Este era un chico que me agrado mucho cuando hicimos una misión juntos!.—Ah pasado un tiempo… No creciste nada desde ese entonces…

—Gracias, no se si todos me odian por mi estatura, o es porque no se… —El peli-rojo carraspeo

—Castiel, ya me conoces Tabla…—me dijo sonriendo, luego se me acerco.—Nos besamos en la mañana, aunque reconozco que para ser la primera vez que me besas eras buena…—

—Claro que te conozco… si me caes mal, por ser un nalgas de pollo y cabello de menstruación. Además que querías besar a Annie.—Annie me hacía señas de que no dijera eso, pero era tarde…

—Eh~… ¿Así que eso paso, Annie?...—Nathaniel miró a Annie con una sonrisa, pero podía ver un aura de asesino en serie que se acercaba a Castiel, el cual solo seguía mirándome.

—Sabes… es MUY desagradable que me mires como si fuera una atracción a la cual quieres montar.—Los chicos y las chicas se quedaron callados viendo nuestra pelea.

—Ni que estuvieras tan buena.—me dijo con un poco de desprecio.

—Dos palabras… Bi-polaridad…—Castiel me volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido y luego dio una risa, los demás también rieron…

—Bueno, soy Lisett… Punto…—Me presente, pero… había algo que me llamo la atención y eran los chicos que estaban peleando

El de cabello negro con ojos azules, contra su hermano de cabellos azules y ojos rosas… ¿Eran gemelos no es así?. Sus caras eran tan parecidas.

—Alumnos y alumnas de la escuela Dupont, por favor presten atención a las palabras que diremos en los próximos 90 minutos.—Un hombre subió a el escenario, yo suspire de tal manera que casi y se me salen los pulmones.

—Ahora que me lo pregunto… ¿Qué cantante te gusta?.—De pronto Annie me pregunto, yo la miré algo extrañada.—Supongo que cosas así como Hard metal, Metalica… cosas así, ¿no?.—Fruncí aún más el entrecejo

—¿Qué dices?, A mí me gusta Michael Jackson que en paz descanse…—Ahora fue turno de las chicas de mirarme extrañadas.

—¿Por qué te gusta la música del?...—Bloody Candy me pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Por qué en vida hizo lo que muchos cantantes de hoy no pudo hacer, además de dar una imagen que el racismo es algo idiota y sin sentido, porque el color de piel se puede cambiar…—Hablé mientras tenía las miradas de las chicas y los chicos ahora.— Creo más canciones de conciencia que de amor cursi… Por eso y mucho más es mi artista favorito.

—…No pensé que alguien tan idiota como tu podría sacar esas conclusiones, que aunque no quiero admitirlo tienes razón.—Kephri me dijo seria.

—¿Eh?...—solo mire a las chicas que asentían, mire a Kirâ la cual estaba mirando a otro lado.—Entonces… ¿El huevo o la gallina?, ¿Cuál vino primero?.

—Pues… lo más cuerdo seria que la gallina fuera ante otro tipo de animal el cual venia de un huevo, entonces como hubo un tiempo en el cual los animales empezaron a evolucionar lo más creíble seria que las crías que tenían las gallina ancestrales fueran evolucionando a el punto en el cua-

—Ya, ya… Entonces dices que la Gallina primero… te creo, te creo—Mi cerebro iba a explotar, mucha información que poco entendía se quedó en mi cabeza.

—Ahora, por favor presten atención a el señor Mephistopheles, él nos dirá unas palabras.—

Era el viejo verde, bueno… de viejo no tiene nada, más bien era muy lindo…

—Estudiantes de Dupont, seré claro y preciso para que no los aburra más de lo que lo hará esa vieja de la Directora.—¡Hey!, este profesor o director me cae muy bien.— tendremos que enfrentar a uno de los 7 demonios del inframundo.

…

—Lo que sucede es que Dios, como él se hace llamar, está en contra de que los chicos que tienen poderes los especialicen y lo usen para el mal o para el bien. Me dijo a mí que les quitara los poderes pero yo me negué. Así que tendremos que pelear primero con el 7 demonio y luego con Lucifer… Eso es todo, ahora que pase la nueva a presentarse…

—¿Qué demonios?...—Escuche varios susurros detrás de mí.

 **-Ahora-**

—Bien… pueden retirarse—¡Ah!, ¡Perfecto!, no tengo que presentarme delante de todos.—Excepto Las señoritas Annabeth Coocklie, Ailin Gautier, Nikola Allen, Ivanka Klausen, Alyssa, Creirwyn Von Kleist y por último la señorita Lisett Salvin.—La directora dijo nuestros nombres como si se los supiera de memoria.

¡Mierda!, ¡Nos descubrieron!.

—Ah… y también tienen que estar… Castiel, Lisandro, Kentin, Armin, Alexis, Dake y Nathaniel…—El otro director le dijo a los chicos que iban saliendo de la escuela sala.

—¿Qué pasa?...—Bloody Candy pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes damas y caballeros fueron elegidos para salvar a la humanidad. Aunque falta una chica que Lisett Salvin y otra compañera irán a buscar… pero, por favor intenten no asustarla, ya que si con Lisett tuvieron suerte de que esta fuera una idiota con ella no pueden…—El hombre me… ¿Alago?.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?, Esto cada vez es más y más extraño…

* * *

¿Saben qué?, desde hoy en adelante el comentar todos los capítulos será solo si quieren, siento como si las estuviera obligando… y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, les preguntare solo que tal estuvo el capítulo y si les gustó me dejan un Review. Aunque lo que si les obligo es a leerlo muhuahauhauahuahauahua

Aunque claro, si quieren dejarme sus comentarios que siempre me alegran cuando los comentan (? Bienvenidos sean.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?. Cada vez se va enredando más y más la historia, ¿no?.

Pero, ¡Hey!, que luego se darán cuenta de la trama. Lo único que les spoileo es que Lisett es una tipa importante en ese lugar tan oscuro y akdjlaksd(?

Oc aparecidas en este capítulo:

YuiKotekawaMin: Annabeth Cooklie- Annie

AiliGuby: Ailin Gautier

TheAwesomePotatoZempie: Nikola Allen, Bloody Mary.

Minnisa Targana: Khepri, Ivanka Klausen.

PinkyYo: Alyssa, Aly.

Creirwyn Von Kleist: Creirwyn Von Kleist, Kirâ

Con todo el amorsh de mi corazón las jamoneo a todas (se pone a iorar por que se murió hace hartos años Michael Jackson y esta reviviendo viejos times.)


	7. Capitulo 6: ¡Hablemos!

Aquí esta la desaparecida. Ya se, ya se... me tarde bastante en actualizar, pero tengo una escusa!.  
Fui de viaje a la casa de una amiga y allí no tenía ganas de escribir ya que mi cabeza no tenía ideas de Fic. Peeero, cuando llegue a mi casas (Mejor dicho a mi cama) se me vino la inspiración x2

Lisett: Deja de hablar y simplemente escribe, ¡Sabes que tuve que hacer tus deberes! -se truena los dedos(?.-

Sin mas que decir, a leer!

* * *

— ¿Crees que… Mephistopheles y la Directora estén bromeando, Khepri?...—Le pregunte a Khepri, la que solo miro hacía el lado contrario y chasqueo la lengua... Diganme paranoica o lo que ustedes quieran, pero... tengo la sospecha que yo le caigo gordo a Khepri.

— No creo que estén bromeando, es mas... yo creo que es muy en serio lo que el Director Mephistopheles y la Directora dicen, Por que para empezar; la directora no es de las que les gustan este tipo de bromas; por el otro lado, Mephistopheles no le agrada hablar demasiado de los demonios.—Aly la cual estaba a mi lado izquierdo me dijo mientras reía por la actitud de Khepri.

No entiendo todo... ¿Por que ese tipo quiere que nosotros peleemos contra los demonios?, según la biblia, los demonios y el no tienen una muy buena relación... Sera que quizás quiere que nosotros acabemos con el tipo del inframundo, ¿para luego enfrentarlo?. Lo dudo mucho... Aún así, tenemos bastantes meses como para preocuparnos por esas cosas, primero quiero decidir si ser una villana o una heroína, o quizás y me meta para ser los dos de una sola vez.

—Mmm... Ya veo, es imposible que toda esta mierda sea una mentira, ¿no?...—Bloody Candy y Bloody Mary asintieron al unisono. ¿Entre "Blood" se conectan?, ni puta idea... Quiz-

—Si estas diciendo algo, termina la oración y no nos dejes colgados...—Nathaniel me habló con una sonrisa, aunque podía sentir las ganas de asesinarme que sentía por haber dicho que Castil casi besa a Annie.

—Mierda... Perdona, papa pitufo... —Escuche como solo dio una gran suspiro, para luego mirarme atentamente.— ¡Ah!, ¿Quién sera la que me ayudara a buscar a la chica que tiene que venir?...—Castil y Lisan... No me acuerdo su nombre completo, por lo que lo voy a poner... ¡Contra parte de salsa de tomates!.

—No lo se...—Khepri me dijo.

—Tu respuesta no ayuda en nada a la humanidad, ¿Sabes?.—Algo enfadada le dije, a lo que ella me sonrió

—¿Supongo que tu existencia si?.— ¡Maldita niñata con cara... pechos... cabello... cuerpo perfecto!

—No... Creo que solo para pervertir a los niñatos... para hacer el ridículo... ¿No lo crees Jhon?.—Jhon el cual estaba arriba de mi flotando como un fantasma asintió.—Ademas, Khepri es tan insensible y fría que jamas tendrá ningún novio, ¿No fantasmita querido y amado?.

—¡Maldita descerebrada!

 _"—¡Carajo, Lisett!, ¡Que no soy un puto fantasma!.—"_

—¡Que si lo eres, mierda!.—Me estaba saliendo mi lado furioso, como puede decirse... el lado que el poder del FUA me proteje...

—¿¡Que demonios estas diciendo ahora?!.—Khepri...

 _ **P.O.V Normal.**_

—¡Que mierdas te importa a ti, maldita maniatica del SADOMASOQUISMO!.—La chica de cabellos celestes azulados le gritó a la contraria de cabellos ondulados y negros

—¡OCUPAR LATIGOS NO TE HACE UNA SADOMASOQUISTA!.—Contesto en su defensa, Khepri

—¡Chicas calmense!.—Annie intento calmar la situacion, gritandole a los dos chicas que estaban enfurruñadas sin tener razón.

—¡CALLATE TU, VIRGEN, AMANTE DE UN YANDERE AROJA SILLAS!.—Respondieron en forma de grito a la chica, la cual se sonrojo y miro a Nathaniel.

—¡E-ESO ES MENTIRA!

—JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡Arrooooooooja sillaaaaaas y baquetas!.—Esta vez dijo un chico de cabellos rojos mientras se apretaba el estomago riendo, sitiendo como una de sus manos eran congeladas.

—Al menos no estoy catalogado como uno de los chicos mas planos de la escuela... que pena por ti...—Nathaniel, el chico que podía crear hielo de cualquier parte, ya sea en un volcán o en el océano.

Por su otra parte, el chico de cabellos rojos puede crear fuego o lava hirviendo desde las mas heladas montañas.

—Hah... chicos... por favor no sean infantiles...—Lisandro el cual era el único sereno y calmado miraba a los chicos

Esto se había salido del control de Lisandro y las chicas, ya que a la pelea de las chicas se había sumado Annie, Bloody Mary la cual se había enfadado por llamarla "Titan femenino con aspecto de Amber", Por la parte de los chicos ademas de Castiel y Nathaniel se había sumado Armin el cual solamente gritaba por que habían hecho perder la liga pokémon, Alexis el cual recibió una llama por parte de Castiel, Dake por haberle llamado "Mujeriego amante de las pollas", Kentin por solamente provocar que sus galletas calleran al suelo para luego ser pisoteadas, Vicktor por su parte solo reía ya que Aly y Bloody Candy estaban haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Callate, amante de las pollas!.—Lisett la cual ahora estaba contra todos le reclamo a Dake, el cual estaba enfadado

—Enana sin pechos...—Dake le dijo tranquilamente, sin perder los estribos con una mujer.

De pronto todos sintieron como si el aire les faltara, por lo que dejaron de hablar y miraron a todos lados. Quedando boquiabiertos, Lisandro tenía en sus manos una especie de burbuja de agua y la otra de aire, la burbuja de aire estaba volviéndose cada vez mas y mas grande, Castiel al parecer era el mas perjudicado.

—¿Podrían por favor comportarse como unos caballeros y damas de sus edades?. Odio tener que tomar medidas como estas para hacerlos callar...—Lisandro después de unos segundos apretó la burbuja de aire y luego Lisett y los demás pudieron respirar. Ya que al apretar la burbuja de aire esta exploto haciendo que los chicos pudieran respirar nuevamente, a Lisett esto pareció afectarle muchísimo, ya que tenía sus manos en su cuello y lo apretaba.

—¿Lisett?... ¡¿Estas bien?!, ¡Hey!.—Annie parecía mas que asustada, Aly se acerco rápidamente y le tomo de la mano a Lisett.

—¿Que le sucede?, ¿Acaso se esta tragando las palabras que dijo pero eran muy gruesas?.—Bloody Mary le dijo a las chicas, estaba enfadada por las cosas que le había dicho esa peli-azul.

—¡No puede respirar!, ¡Jhon, haz algo!.—El alma que estaba mirando a sus lados vio a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verde limón que se escondía dentro de una de las salas, rápidamente fue hacia esa chica y le tomo del brazo.

—¡Auch!, Me duele, sueltame... —La chica que era una de las nuevas de la escuela le decía al chico que la tenía tomada de un brazo. —No se que le paso a su amiga, s-solo vine por que... me... me gusta como son... me llamo Charlotte D'Etcheverry, estudio para ser una heroína.

—Gagh... mierda...—Lisett luego de sentir como su respiración se volvía a estabilizar soltó una especie de sonido. —Jhon, ella... no fue... fue... Debrah... al parecer al-alguno de sus mierderos le dijo que podía manipularme con muñecos vudú...—Jhon soltó a la chica, luego miro a la chica y se acercó lentamente.

—E-esto... lo siento si... creen que yo tuve la culpa de esto... p-pero yo solamente... los vi discutir y me pareció entretenido...—Charlotte se acercó a la chica la cual la tomó del cuello y la hizo caer al suelo mientras presionaba el cuello de ella.

—¿Eres alguna de las secuaces de Debrah?... Por que si es así, es mejor que te des media vuelta y... regreses por donde viniste...—La peli-azul le dijo a la otra la cual se estaba asfixiando, aunque Lisett estaba algo débil eso no quitaba que podía patearle el trasero a la chica.

—N-no... J-Juro que... no lo soy...—Charlotte le dijo, entonces fue ahí cuando Lisett le soltó.

—Ya veo... lo siento...—Y luego Lisett cayó al suelo desmayada, escuchando los gritos de los chicas y de los chicos.

* * *

 **Después de un rato. (En la habitación de las chicas).**

 **P.O.V Lisett (10: 45 Pm)***

* * *

"Me duelen las muñecas, me duelen las piernas... me duele el estomago... me siento sucia.

Siento como si solamente fuera una especie de... ser el cual no esta vivo

siento que este cuerpo no es mio, que no son estas mis emociones.

¿Por que no puedo morir?, ¿Soy inmortal?.

¿Tengo algo que ver yo con esta guerra que esta por comenzar?.

— _Lisset... ¡NO!."_

Desperté dando un pequeño jadeo, sudando y luego me percate que a mi lado derecho estaba Castiel y a mi lado izquierdo Jhon el cual estaba mirando por la ventana, los dos al escucharme dar ese gran jadeo despertaron.

¿Por que siento como si conociera a... Castiel?.

* * *

 **Pov Annie (7:30 P.M)**

* * *

Después de que Lisett se desmayara, salí de la habitación en busca de unos refrescos para mi y los chicos. Las mas preocupadas ahí eran Aly, Bloody Candy y yo, las otras a pesar de que aún no conocían tanto a Lisett estaban algo alarmadas, incluso Khepri parecía contraída.

—...e, ...nnie, Annie, ¿Que ocurre?.—Miré a mi lado y vi a Nathaniel el cual al parecer parecia algo preocupado por mi, que lindo... se preocupa por todos.—¿Te sientes bien?

—Perdona Nath, pero es que estaba pensando que a pesar de que no conocimos mucho a Lisett, ya le tenemos algo de afecto... aunque es una idiota maniática amante de las bromas y humor negro.—Nathaniel me sonrió.

—Es obvio que le tengan algo de afecto, la quieren por el simple hecho de que las defendió cuando nadie mas pudo... nosotros lo hicimos, pero Debrah maneja demasiado bien los hilos, ademas, no puedo evitar decir que me recuerda a Castiel antes de que le sucedieran todas esas cosas con Debrah... desde que la vio esta un poco mas alegre e interesado.

—¿Y... Y tu?... ¿Que opinas de Lisett?...—Le pregunté sonrojada y un poco celosa, aunque mi relación con Nathaniel era solamente de mejores amigos, no podía evitar decir que me gusta desde la primera vez que le vi.

—Que es agradable... Eso es lo único que pienso de ella.—Suspire aliviada y luego volví hacia los chicos que estaban esperandonos, aunque sospechosamente, Kirâ y Victor habían desaparecido con la chica nueva.

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, mañana intentare subir otro capitulo, no se a que hora pero espero que pueda subirlo mañana.

¿Que les parecio?, ¿Están mas confundidas?, ¿Quieren mas?...

Si necesita Fic, Espere(? -parodia a esa canción del reguettoon o como se llame(?-

Bueno, especialmente a las que le gusta Castiel y leen mi fic. ¡Tengo una idea que se llama 7 Dias Para Enamorarte!, Si les gustaría que lo subiera ustedes me dejan un comentario diciendo que lo suba ya coño!, de lo contrario me centrare en este fic por ahora.

mmm... nnioasnoas... Y eso, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos mañana para la actualización si mi computador quiere :D

Bye bye


	8. Capitulo 7: Momento tranquilo, ¿no?

No saben, Fanfiction se puso en mi contra y no actualizo, no salía el capitulo ni nada. Así que. ¡A subirlo de nuevo!

Eh aquí el capitulo que prometí... Ejalé(?

Bien, sobre el otro fanfic del que les hable lo subiré en unos días más.

* * *

 **Pov Kirâ (7:35 P.m)**

* * *

Había decidido ir con Victor a interrogar a la chica que vimos hace muy poco. Victor a veces parecía un poco distraído.

¿Sería por qué ver un fant- quiero decir un alma sin cuerpo se había sorprendido?, ya que Victor era el más "humano" entre todos nosotros, es algo que me atrajo, pero de seguro esto no es amor… es más… yo creo que es solo un sentimiento de cariño y afecto sobre Victor, él fue el primero que fue amable conmigo. Nunca pidió nada a cambio.

—Y bien, Charlotte te llamas, ¿no?...—La voz de Victor me hizo sonreír internamente. Él me había confesado que yo le gustaba hace mucho tiempo, pero, al ver que mi reacción no era una muy positiva me dijo que si era muy molesto para mí, que simplemente olvidara lo que me había dicho, algo que hice… pero solo en ese instante.—¿Qué opinas sobre lo que le sucedió a Lisett?, ¿La conocías de antes?.

—N-no… Esta fue la primera vez que le veo… lo juro…—¿Mmm?, No es como que ella lo hubiera dicho de una manera que me diera desconfianza, pero… no sentía que estaba muy segura de sus palabras, por lo que me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro.

—Si nos dices la verdad, no tendremos que recurrir a medidas que no quiero mostrarlas aquí… Dinos la verdad.—Le dije, no… más bien la amenace si no le sacaba palabras a la buena Victor. Yo se las sacaría a la mala.

—¡E-En serio!, Y-Yo no la conozco!... —Estaba un poco sonrojada, al parecer decía la verdad. O bien era muy buena actriz, algo que a mí no sorprendería, conozco a una tipa que es tan buena actriz que ella…

—Bien… Entonces, cuéntanos… ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?.—Victor era una especie de investigador privado, ya que siempre sacaba la información que quería, jamás había tenido a nadie que le mintiera, incluso yo una vez caí…

—Paseaba por los pasillos, q-quería llegar a el gimnasio… pero… me perdí… cuando hable con una chica de cabello castaño me indico una dirección pero… me hizo llegar al bosque, lu-luego salí corriendo y cuando escuche las voces de dos chicas que se empezaban a alzar más y más me… me acerqué… luego cuando se metieron a hablar los chicos me escondí detrás de una pared, use mi invisibilidad, y por ultimo cuando esta se acabó intente entrar a una de las aulas para irme tranquilamente y sin interrumpirlos… pero ese chico me tomó del brazo y luego sucedió todo esto…—Su historia estaba muy bien narrada, le creo, pero eso no dice que confié en esta.

—Bien… Gracias por decirnos, si quieres puedes retirarte o acompañarnos a ver a Lisett, de seguro que ya está sin pesadillas y dejó de decir cosas que nadie entiende...—Victor me tomó de un brazo y le extendió la mano a la otra chica, la cual asintió y la tomó, para luego soltarla y salir.

—Que buena persona estas hecha ahora, ¿Eh, Victor?, antes eras un maldito despiadado que si tenía dinero en sus manos mataba a pequeños niños sin que le importara nada…—Me solté de su brazo y lo mire.

—Pero como bien dijiste tú, eso fue antes, desde aquí puedo ver tus pechos, ¿Sabes?...—Soltó una risa y yo mire hacía mis pechos y los cubrí.

—Mis ojos están aquí…—Le tome la cara y lo mire a los ojos fijamente, luego suspire.—No están aquí.—Sin dejar que bajara la vista le apunte mis pechos.

Caminamos un largo camino y luego nos encontramos con Annie y Nathaniel, con ellos estaba Charlotte la cual le contaba cosas animadamente a Annie, Annie solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, respondiendo cosas.

* * *

 **Pov Bloody Candy. (8:00 P.M)**

* * *

—¿Y que te parece este?... ¿No lo encuentras adorable?.—Armin me preguntó mientras me mostraba uno de sus pokemon favoritos.—Este es Hawlucha, es de la sexta generación y para mi parecer una de las mejores.

—A mi me gusta ese que tiene una especie de sombrero con orejas de color verde… lo encuentro adorable… es del tipo planta si no estoy equivocada. ¿No?.—Armin me miró con unos ojos alegres, luego me sonrió y asintió.

—Es increíble Chespin, más aun sus evolucione-

—No me gustan, me gusta que se quede tierno tal y como esta… como me dijiste hace tiempo en ese lugar… "Aunque te cambies el nombre y el físico siempre sabré como diferenciarte"…—Armin me miró y soltó una risa, yo le miré sin entender mucho.

—Siempre conservarías esa dulzura que tenías cuando eramos pequeños, aunque eres buena actriz, aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste que habías roto mi PSP o que habías botado todos mis video juegos…—Soltó un suspiró y despegó su mirada de la consola para verme.—Aunque… sigues teniendo esa voz que nos tranquilizaba desde pequeños a mí y a Alexis.

—¿Sabes?, Si no hubieras sido tan despistado te hubieras dado cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de ti… pero… vaya idiota que saliste, no te diste cuenta de nada por estar en tu mundo de fantasia, tonto—Le saqué la lengua con una sonrisa.

—No era el único que estaba siendo despistado…—Susurró, no entendí muy bien sus palabras, ¿Acaso… no, no… imposible, Armin esta enamorado de la zorra de Laeti y yo como su mejor amiga tengo que lograr que Armin y Laeti estén juntos si o si.

Además, lo que sentía por Armin era parte del pasado. Si esa vez sentí amor por el, ahora es solo un fuerte sentimiento por querer acompañarlo como una de sus amigas.

Volvió su vista a su videojuego y yo me levante se su lado, me sacudí el trasero y mire a Armin.

—Armin… vamos a ver la luna, ¿Recuerdas?, ¡Como lo hacíamos hace mucho tiempo atrás!.—Armin me miro y asintió, se levantó y luego sin despegar la mirada de su consola me siguió.

Se esta haciendo de noche… Creo que es hora de que Annie "Salga".

* * *

 **P.O.V Bloody Mary. (8:45 P.m)**

* * *

Estaba afuera de la habitación de Lisett, haciendo guardia junto a Lisandro el cual estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos, luego de encontrar un lápiz palidecio.

—No me digas… ya se lo que te sucede… No tienes ni idea en donde dejaste tu libreta, ¿no?...—Lisandro asintió y luego yo suspiré, le sonreí y le entregue su libreta.—Debes de tener mas cuidado donde la dejas, puede que un dia de estos se te pierda por andar con esa cabeza tuya en las nubes.

—Pero, siempre habrá una chica que encontrara por mi esa libreta… una chica que nunca podrá ser reemplazada.—Me miró y yo me sonroje solo un poco, para luego mirar nuevamente a el techo.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi habitación hoy?, al parecer la sínica que estaba como mi compañera me dejo a un lado ya que… —Di un largo suspiro, mi compañera de cuarto era una verdadera zorra que se metía con uno y otro y otro… siempre con alguien diferente, ayer cuando le dije que estaba cansada de que siempre llegara con un chico nuevo cada dia me respondió: "Una basura como tú, solamente tiene que callarse y no decir nada, ya que si no recuerdas, todo el colegio está en contra de ustedes".— …se fue. No quiero que vuelva.

—Claro, sería un placer acompañar a esta hermosa dama en su cuarto…—Lisandro habló y luego me sonrió.

¡Maldita Lisett!, ¡Despierta de una puta vez!...

Aunque si despierta, tiene que quedarse dentro de esa sala por lo menos esta noche, aunque la luna esta llena, Annie…

* * *

 **P.O.V Lisett. (10:30 Pm)**

* * *

Me había levantado al escuchar un grito proveniente de las afueras del edificio, era el grito de una mujer. Luego cuando me levante con rapidez y vi a la mujer caer con sangre escurriendo de su estomago y piernas.

Habían dos opciones; La primera es que a la chica le había llegado la menstruación o la segunda es que algún maleante estaba atacándola… creo que sería mas obvia la segunda… o la primera.

Todas las dudas que tenían fueron aclaradas cuando vi a una chica de aspecto conocido, apuñalando a un chico, a este no lo conocía por que no le había visto.

—¿Annie?... ¿Qué demonios le paso?.—Castiel el cual estaba detrás de mi me preguntó.

—No lo se… quizás le entraron arranques de rabia, ya sabes lo que dicen de esos arranques. Pueden matar hasta a un inocente conejo blanco de ojos angelicales…—le dije, el negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Parece que en las noches cuando esta inconciente su segunda gemela toma el control de su cuerpo… o eso es lo que escuche del oxigenado…—

¿Annie es bipolar?, ¿Es de signo Géminis?. No, no…

—¿Qué mierda esperas?, ¿Acaso no es una de tus amigas?.—Castiel me preguntó, para luego abrir la ventana y dejarme salir.

—Te debo una.—Le guiñe un ojo, antes de salir, Castiel me tomo del brazo y me acerco a su cara.

—Claro que me la debes, la cobrare esta noche, así que es mejor que me esperes en la salida de la escuela…—Y después de eso, yo me solté y me lancé por la ventana, vi a Bloody Mary y a Lisandro que al verme se sorprendieron, yo les salude y seguí cayendo.

Ahora que recuerdo… estaba en el tercer piso, espero caer de pie. No sería buena idea que cayera de cabeza, me volvería mas lenta si eso pasara…

—Muere…—La voz de Annie me saco de mis pensamientos, luego me apuntaba con una katana mientras veía como una sonrisa de locura se asomaba en sus labios. La Katana estaba justo en posición vertical, por lo que si caía de cabeza sería un impacto directo a uno de mis ojos o incluso a mi cerebro...

Mierda… Esto se ve mal...

* * *

Bien!, lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, pero... estoy algo... atareada y este capitulo lo empece a escribir desde las 5 de la mañana, la imaginación como venía se iba... ¡Como los PA'S en Corazón de Melón!

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?. Puse algunas P.o.v de las chicas, luego en unos capitulos mas adelantes hablaran las demás, así que relajad las tetas!

Bye, Bye!.


	9. Capitulo 8: Un pequeño vistazo al pasado

_**P.o.v Lisett.**_

* * *

En efecto caí sobre la espada de Annie, pero coloque mi mano para que el impacto no fuera en uno de mis ojos, a consecuencia de eso, la Katana me atravesó la mano.

Hace tanto que no sentía dolor en mis manos, ni que veía mi sangre derramada.

—¡Gagh!.—Pero de todos modos me dolía, al parecer no haber sentido dolor antes por un periodo de tiempo, hizo que estos se activaran y me doliera el doble que a una persona normal.

—Ja-ja-ja… —Annie reía con una voz entrecortada, era una especie de robot que reía sin gracia, después de lanzar esa risa sin ninguna gracia alguna acercó su Katana a su boca y lamio mi sangre. Podía ver que sus ojos volvían a su color natural, pero igualmente me volvió a apuntar con la katana.

—Annie… no hagas esto…—No quería pelear, cuando peleaba a los minutos después lo único que sabía era que no tenía ningún rasguño, pero que mis contrincantes estaban hechos pedazos. No quiero que Annie termine de esa forma.

—Tu… Eres la elegida… tu morirás esta noche de oscuro manto, contemplando las estrellas que te invitan a hacerles compañía.—Jhon el cual había llegado hace muy poco me lanzó una espada, una que conocía muy bien, la que la mayoría de las veces estaba cubierta de sangre… ajena.

—No… Jhon..—Me miró seriamente, como diciendo que lo hiciera, que no había ninguna opción más que terminar esto… y estoy mas que segura que yo no sería la muerta, aún con mi mano dañada.

* * *

 _ **P.o.V Normal**_

* * *

Lisett se debatia entre pelear o sacrificarse, hasta que una voz muy hipnótica le hablo, haciendo que sus pensamientos oscuros crecieran más.

—Bien, ven… acércate… maldita idiota…—Lisett tenía la katana en posición horizontal y esperaba a la chica que se le acercara.—No necesitare esta mierda, pero… para tener una pelea justa la tendré en la mano.

Algo había cambiado en ella, Jhon lo sabía por eso desvío la vista. El sabía que cuando algo implicaba a la pelea, a la sangre, desmembramientos ella cambiaba a una chica simpática a alguien que aunque le supliquen y laman sus botas no cambiara el hecho de que mientras mas lo hagan, más ella los torturara.

Sus ojos verdes se oscurecían por la ira… ella no era la misma, no quería disculpas, no había maldición ni sacrificio que la detuviera… Jhon y esa "chica" lo sabían; lo habían intentado todo… sin resultados.

—JaJAJA! Que divertido!, Vamos Annie… no puedo creer que seas tan lenta…—Esa voz distrajo a Jhon de sus pensamientos, Lisett tenia una de sus manos cerradas y desde lejos podías notar unos cuantos cabellos naranjos en la mano de Lisett. Para ser precisos, en la mano que aún botaba sangre por la herida que había provocado Annie

—Maldita… eres un monstruo, no puedo creer que no hagas nada mas que moverte para esquivar mis ataques.—Annie había empezado a sudar, además de que su voz de robot estaba en el pasado.

—Ajá, Soy un monstruo, la pesadilla a la cual todos le temen, la vida para los muertos… La única que saldrá herida eres tu… te atreviste a desafiarme.—Lisett lanzó la katana lejos y tomo por el mentón a la chica.—Lenta… eres muy ingenua e inocente para ser capaz de asesinar a tus padres…—

Annie dio un jadeo, nadie lo sabía… solo Nathaniel, y ella sabía que Nathaniel no era capaz de decirle algo como eso o ella, ¿o si?...

—Así es… el que me dijo todo eso fue tu querido Nathaniel… mataste a tus padres cuando estabas dormida, al otro dia cuando despertaste los policías te interrogaron, buscaron pistas y la culpable fue su adorable hija… —

—No… n-no… Nathaniel el jamás podría decirte eso… ¿Q-quien eres?...—Lisett soltó bruscamente a la chica y sonrío.

—Soy la vida para los muertos, ¿Te lo dije no?... Creada desde una pesadilla, la pesadilla de estar sola… la pesadilla que un dia puedan volver por ti… que tu mates a tu amor. Eso es lo que soy…—Lisett tomo la katana de Annie por el filo y lo apretó, haciendo que su mano sangrara más.

—¡A-ANNIE NO LA ESCUCHES!.—Esta seria la primera vez que Jhon ayudaba al contrincante, no por que encontrara mal lo que Lisett hacía, si no por que sabía que luego lloraría en silencio.. ya le sucedió una vez con la mejor amiga de Lisett, no quería que sucediera otra vez.

—¿Q-Que?...—Annie miro a Jhon, Lisett miro a todos lados… ella no podía ver al chico que había gritado, pero aun así sentía su presencia.

—Ella tiene una técnica que se llama "susurro del demonio", Puede… hipnotizarte… es de una de las mas efectivas, pero si te tapas los oídos no la escucharas… Mientras tu sigas pensando ella tomara esos pensamientos y los volverá oscuros, ¡HAZLO, DEJA DE PENSAR Y TAPA TUS OIDOS!.—Annie se tapo los oídos y a Lisett le cambio la cara.

Luego miro a sus lados otra vez, miro al cielo y cerro un ojo, para después desesperarse sin razón y apretar las manos, de pronto la mascara de color blanca se empezó a formar con las estrellas. Aunque era una linda vista, ver como las estrellas caían en la cara de Lisett, para ella no era nada lindo.

Soltó un grito con dolor, Lisett sentía su cara arder, como si cada estrella le quemara la piel, después que la mascara estuviera completamente lista y la sonrisa se colocara en ella, callo de rodillas al piso, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los chicos que habían visto esa corta y breve batalla.

—¿Qué…?—Las chicas ya sabían del extraño comportamiento de Annie, ya que la conocían y cuando intentaban detenerla ella lo hacia, pero… ¿Lisett?...

—Oye, Oye… ¿Qué demonios pasó?.—pregunto Castiel mientras veía como Lisett se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación.

—Ella… —Bloody Candy miro a Castiel el cual estaba con una sonrisa burlona, veía a Lisett con deseo e interés…—Castiel, este no es momento para que te rias!...

—No me estoy riendo… solo me parecio que a esta chica ya le había visto… pero no la había visto en "Buenos términos", Fue una misión que me mandaron a hacer…

 _ **-Flash back (POV Castiel)**_

 _ **—Mmm… ¿Asesinar a una chica que es peligrosa para el jefe?.—Pregunté, mirando la foto de la chica, ¿Por qué siempre o eran unas viejas o eran planas y huecas?, si le tocabas un pelo ya se ponían a gritar.**_

 _ **—Si, esta chica esta clasificada como una de las mas astutas asesinas de aquí, incluso llamo la atención de Mephistopheles… imagina…—Me explicaba el secretario del jefe a cual tenía que proteger. Aunque a mi me la sudaba un huevo.**_

 _ **—Lo único que tengo que hacer es que no persiga más al jefe, ¿no?... —el secretario asintió.— Eso no significa que tengo que asesinarla…**_

 _ **—Hijo de Lucifer… ¿Por qué te apiadas de esa chica?.**_

 _ **—Te equivocas, yo no me apiado de ella… me parece divertido que alguien con tanto poder como tu me pida que yo acabe con ella… no se ve mas que una niñita…—El secretario dio un suspiro y luego se quito las gafas de sol que traía.**_

 _ **—Esto fue lo que me hizo… —Vaya que fea cicatriz, parecía muy profunda.—solo le basto con un segundo para hacerme esto… con solo sus uñas me quito mi ojo… no la juzges, puede que quizás tenga un aspecto de niña buena, pero escucha estas palabras… Es un demonio…**_

 _ **—Yo también lo soy… recuerda que soy el hijo del príncipe de las tinieblas… no por nada tengo el poder que puede derretir un acero resistente a el fuego, el fuego de ahí abajo es como acido sulfúrico aquí en la tierra…—Escuche las palabras, diciendo algo que me dejo pasmado…**_

 _ **¿Ella es la hija de…**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V Lisett**_

* * *

"Puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, pero no los siento…  
¿Tu los sientes?, Ayuda… por favor… necesito… salir de este molde… necesito… morir.  
No estoy viva completamente, no estoy muerta completamente.  
Entonces… por favor… dime que es lo que soy… No quiero sentir cariño por que tengo miedo a que este muerta y todo lo que sienta…  
Desaparesca… elimíname de esto…  
No soy mala, pero tampoco soy buena… no soy tu alma, no soy tu angel guardian… soy el cuerpo"

—¿Qué pasa?... ¡Lisett!.—Escuché una voz a mi lado, mire a la chica de la cual pertenecia la voz, me lance a abrazarla, era Charlotte.—¿Qué sucede, Lisett?...

—No… no lo se… pero si algún dia algo me sucede…

—No le hagas daño…—Esa voz… no puede ser…

¿Es… ella?... ¡Pero estaba muerta!, ¡Yo la asesine!...

* * *

Bien chicas, creo que hasta ahí lo dejare, verán… no se si podre subir caputilos tan seguido como lo hacia antes por que:

1.-Tuve problemas con mis amigos (Me dieron una puñalada por la espalda, pero no literal)

2.-La inspiración no se me viene muy seguido. (No se si a ustedes le ah pasado, pero quieren seguir con sus proyectos, pero la inspiración no se viene.)

3.-Estoy depresiva.

4.- Mi computador esta muriendo.

5.-Vacaciones.

Vaya, pero cuando me recupere y la inspiración vuelva a mí, ¡Hare tantos capítulos como pueda!, Tan solo esperen unos cuantos días, volveré por una maratón de capítulos. Se despide, yo :3


End file.
